Remembering Memories
by chloetana
Summary: Santana remembers her life since that fateful night on Valentines Day.


Santana woke up and looked happily at the man lying next to her. Wait.

Where was he?

She began to panic. She thought he might have gone to work, but she when she checked the time, it was 3:00 in the morning.

She checked her phone. Nope, nada, nothing. She lay back down and tried to calm herself by thinking of the happy memories they had had together.

It had all started with Valentines Day. When Kurt asked her to go she wasn't very keen. In fact, her exact words to him were "Lady face, get real. I'm not going to your gay hogwarts convention." but that had all changed when he said it was at breadsticks.

When they were performing and everyone was coming up and dancing with the audience, it was Wes who hugged her. Which was fantastic. At the end the performance, he had sat down at her table and stole some of her breadsticks. She would have killed him but she realized he was flirting. He banged his gavel and gotten her more anyway.

After that he had walked her to her car and she kissed him on the cheek. And that was Santana. From what he later heard from Kurt, he was surprised she didn't try to rape him.

She remembered their first proper date. He had taken her to the Zoo. It was a bit weird. Then she asked him "would you like to see my big brown boobies?" she remembered his expression. She grabbed his hand and showed him the birds. It had been their little joke.

They had dated quite a bit after that. He had taken her to the art gallery, to the fro yo shop, and she has taken him to the second Rachel Berry party of he decade, which was better, because everyone else brought alcohol instead of puck breaking in to the liquor cabinet.

When truth or dare came around, she was to busy making out with him to play. She remembered that night, because she wasn't as drunk as she'd liked to be, and because Wes wasn't drunk at all and he reminded her.

He had taken her on his parents yacht one summer and they had sailed around in some sunny place. It had been the best summer ever. She remembered when she came out in a bikini, and Wes' jaw dropped. It was pretty funny.

She had been dating him for 4 years. It was the longest she had dated anyone. She had heard he gossip, and she knew that he was going to propose sometime soon. But she wasn't sure she would say yes.

When it did happen, she had just gotten back from her work at the hospital and she had walked in to a room filled with flowers and candles. Wes was sitting on the couch singing A song he called Ode to Santana. She knew in her heart she would marry him.

The wedding was amazing. I won't go into to much detail, but in Santana's speech she used all the nicknames and Wes banged his gavel when she called him Gavel Boy. She was very happy to become Mrs Montgomery. Their honeymoon was in Santorini, Greece. They loved it so much they went back for their anniversary. Anyway, they had a lot of fun, and 9 months later, she had a little boy which they called George, after Santana's father. George Lucas Montgomery.

Life was pretty simple. Wes had gotten a job overseas in Singapore, and was coming back in a month. But that was extended for 7 months. He was due to come back and when he did, he had the shock of his life. Santana was preggers again. Their second baby was called Nina, Nina Jennifer Montgomery.

And here we are. Back to the present. Santana couldn't remember when she had been so content with her life. Oh and using the word content.

She missed being a supreme bitch, but she was quite happy to let it slip out when someone pushed in front of her in the supermarket, or when she found out how expensive George's school uniform was. Let's just say Wes is still scarred from that phone call. He can still hear her angry voice yelling "... because you insist on him going to some useless school which teaches him words like privileges and disconcerting. I can't turn my son into THAT, Wes."

That was the biggest fight they had ever gotten into.

She remembered how she walked out of the store holding George's hand and she drove over to Sam and Quinn's, and she cried on Sam's shoulder while Quinn stroked her hair and George played with Bethany, Dianna, Marcus and James. The Evans were a big family.

She remembered Sam going to make "tea" and Wes turning up 10 minutes later, having driven from work. She had looked at him, and gotten up and driven to Kurt and Blaine's. She had sat down in their rocking chair while they handed her little AJ Hummel-Anderson and the fat ginger cat slept on her feet. She fell asleep, and when she woke up she was in a bed snuggled next to Wes.

She found out that it was a new directions plan. When Sam went to make tea, he actually called Kurt and told him that he was going to put sleeping pills in her tea. Wes turning up was completely by accident. So when Santana went to Kurt's, she would fall asleep and Wes could take her home.

She didn't talk to any of them for a month after that.

But she was talking to them now. And she was missing her husband. Where was he? Suddenly her phone beeped. It was a picture of him and baby Ninã.

She instantly relaxed. Just as she was falling asleep again, she heard crying and running footsteps. She looked up and pulled the angry face she pulled when someone in new directions insulted her. Then she noticed it was her son.

Her heart melted, which is weird coming from Santana. Ever since the fight she was sweeter, but there would always be a part of her that was the Supreme Bitch.

Her son crawled in and fell asleep. Later, she heard Wes come in with baby Nina. And she lived happily ever after. Until the next day, when her mum was coming to visit. But that's another story for another time.

THE END.


End file.
